


You're Beautiful To Me

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Devoted chloe, F/F, My gosh does Chloe love Beca, Self-conscious Beca folks, There's a little Castle quote in there somewhere xx, it's a sweet one, reassuring Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: Even the strongest people have their weaknesses; they're just better at hiding them than most. What makes Beca so lucky is that those people don't have Chloe Beale.





	You're Beautiful To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh it's been ages since I've posted a fic. I had this one more or less written up a while ago, I just never had the time to thoroughly go over it and amend it since I hate writing things on my phone. it feels more comfortable by laptop.
> 
>    
> But yeah, all mistakes are mine, and I don't own anything yada yada. you know the drill.
> 
>  
> 
> It breaks my heart to imagine Beca Mitchell as someone who finds flaw after flaw in how she sees her body, I think we've all been there, but I guess growing up, she never imagined she'd find someone like Chloe Beale.

 

A low growl permeated from within the cramped constraints of the enclosed space; the noise was almost animalistic in nature and filled to the brim with needless frustration and an underlying hint of exasperation.

 

Sometimes those who are seen to have the patience of a saint are, in reality, those one would not wish to push, for fear of untimely death, or worse… cardio.

 

Angrily tapping the screen of her iPhone with as much vigour as is possible with Chloe Beale, the girl in question focused on responding to her best friend’s frantic “Why are you out with the gremlin! I thought we were supposed to be Skyping together!” with a “you knew fine well that I was going shopping with Beca today”. She could not deal with her best friend’s bad attitude at the moment. She had more pressing things on her mind.

 

Thing. Singular.

 

Person.

 

Woman.

 

FRUSTRATING woman.

 

Beca Mitchell.

 

Chloe let out an anguished sigh at her current predicament, her fingers gently flattening out the soft material of her floral dress before intertwining together at her stomach. It is her favourite dress, blue in colour, and she remembered that the cute shop assistant had told her that it brought out her eyes back when she had decided to purchase it. But the main reason it is her favourite is because of the girl currently running through her mind. She wore it the very first time she met the short brunette and she still remembers how it felt to have the girl’s eyes scan her from head to toe, before letting that sexy tell-tale smirk grace her beautiful lips.

 

Her problem at the moment is that this isn’t what she had in mind when she had decided to ask Beca to come clothes shopping with her. She had imagined shyly taking the brunette’s hand and walking together from shop to shop, complimenting the younger girl; spoiling her; and letting herself pretend that it was a date. She had been getting to know the girl for four years now, and it was safe to say that she had already fallen so deeply in love with her. Her recent break up with Jesse had given her so much hope for _something_ to ignite between them from the sparks she’d been feeling since her first senior year. All she had wanted was to coax Beca gently into Chloe's world and in return, to have Beca let her in to her own. She was so close, she could almost taste it.

 

Don’t get Chloe wrong, she enjoys every moment of Beca’s company, be it studying, eating Taco Bell, or planning rehearsals together; and the other girl’s presence never failed to quicken her heartrate and make her hands sweaty… But even a bright ray of sunshine like Chloe has her limit.

 

****

 

Beca Mitchell, on the other hand, could not understand how anyone can spend so much time looking at clothes. She _abhorred_ clothes shopping; she always had. Her mother would spend hours upon hours in one shop. ONE shop. And the worst part, she would then NOT buy anything and take Beca to the next shop where she were to repeat the process. Again. And again. And again.

 

Shopping for technology, she could do. Spending hours inside of a music shop, she could do. Shopping for clothes, Hell to the No.

 

Scanning the hellhole- sorry, shop, she grimaced at the sight of so many aisles stuffed with clothes she would never dream of wearing. Skirts and neon shirts, unfunny slogans on jumpers and vests, short jean shorts and flare jeans… _ew_.

 

It dawned on Beca, there and then, that she would rather be anywhere else; including with Aubrey Posen, her arch-nemesis turned semi-decent friend.

 

Walking further into the shop, she side-steps fallen shirts that lay crumpled on the floor, making a mental note to tidy her room later on, and she holds back a laugh seeing two  _grown_ women fighting over the same t-shirt on sale.

 

That's right. Grown women.

 

God help her and her inability to say no to Chloe Beale.

 

*****

 

"Becs! Come on!" Chloe grits her teeth as annoyance seeps into her voice. She knows Beca has some sort of vendetta against shopping, but this is getting ridiculous. The woman is twenty-two and here she is acting like a child.

 

"I don't see why I need to try this on, Chlo! I thought we were shopping for you!" Beca bit back, her left eye twitching in frustration.

 

On a normal day, Chloe would find herself smiling at the brunette's predictable twitch. It was a tell-tale sign that Beca was getting edgy, and God did she love a feisty woman.

 

It was a tic that would either make itself known after her usual fight with Aubrey back in the girl’s freshman year, or she would see it when observing the younger girl on her laptop with her headphones placed firmly on her ears, not that Beca ever noticed her stare. She was usually so immersed in what she was doing to realise that the world around her continues moving forward.

 

Now however, Chloe finds herself ignoring the way the twitch caused the Beca-flies in her stomach to madly flutter, and keeps her eyes trained on Beca's.

 

"Beca, you are my  _best_  friend. I wanted to go shopping with  _you_. I wanted us to enjoy a day out together, without worrying about Worlds, exams, or Graduation!" Chloe could feel her eyes start to fill with tears and looks away, sniffling slightly at the pent-up emotion she could feel overwhelming her every sense.

 

Beca swallows roughly at seeing her best friend turn away from her in an effort not to cry and she silently curses herself and her stupidity at hurting the only person she trusted more than anything. The brunette backs down from the argument immediately and shuffles closer to the redhead, gently bringing her hands up and resting them upon Chloe's shoulders.

 

Pausing for a moment, she tilts her head trying to catch her beautiful redhead’s eye, and when that doesn’t work, she places her left palm on Chloe’s cheek, surprising the other girl, and applies enough pressure to get the girl to look at her.

 

"You're right, Chloe. I'm an ass and I'm sorry for ruining our bonding time. It means a lot to me that you are here right now and I know I don’t tell you that enough. I'll try on whatever you choose for me, no more complaints. I promise."

 

Beca smiles as she sees Chloe's demeanour physically change; the redhead perks up, a bright and beautiful grin lighting up her entire face. The brunette feels her heart thump uncontrollably in her chest, threatening to break free, and her breath catches in her throat. Damn Chloe's beautiful eyes. Damn them, damn them, damn them.

 

She can feel herself falling under their spell, and God knows, she’s been doing that for four years now. So much for her badass persona.

 

"C'mon, let's take a look at the dresses!" Chloe grabs Beca's hand and drags her over to the dresses.

 

Beca's eyes widen in horror.

 

***

 

Chloe sighs for the twentieth time in five minutes, her head in her hands, and her eyes firmly shut in annoyance. She is currently sat on one of the chairs in front of the fitting rooms, waiting for Beca to come out of her own stall. Her left foot was beginning to tap repeatedly on the carpeted floor, a habit of hers that she hated with a passion.

One of the six dresses she had picked out for the other girl is something she is very eager to see; a deep emerald green colour, strapless, and so very stunning that it had genuinely taken her breath away. She _knew_ that the dress on Beca could possibly kill her.

 

The problem is that the brunette had been in there for ten minutes now and was refusing to come out and show her.

 

"For God’s sake, Beca! If this is about modesty, I've already seen you naked!!" Chloe complains loudly whilst stomping her foot, uncaring that they were not alone.

 

Chloe’s head shoots up as she hears a door unlock, unfortunately for her, it was a mother and her young daughter exiting from another stall; the mother shooting her a dirty look as she drags the younger girl out of the room.

 

"I don't like it Chlo! It doesn't suit me at all!" Beca whines childishly. Chloe can picture her crossing her arms firmly over her chest and huffing in annoyance.

 

Chloe shuffles closer to the door, placing both hands on the smooth wooden surface and leaning her head against it, trying to will it open.

 

"Just let me in, Becs. Please open the door and let me see it for myself. You know I would never judge you or laugh at you." Chloe pleads, tears prickling in her eyes once more. She thought Beca would have trusted her by now. It’s been four long years of chipping away carefully and meticulously at Beca’s Fort Knox walls; it’s like the girl has just suddenly put them back up again… and it’s _devastating._ Chloe prided herself in that she knew Beca better than anyone, but it was moments like this where she could feel the doubt cloud her mind and enclose her heart with its cold iron grip.

 

She hears Beca sigh loudly from through the door and it is soon followed by the ‘ _click’_ of the door unlocking. _Finally._

 

Without a second’s hesitation, Chloe takes her chance and quickly enters the stall before Beca can change her mind. She presses her hands gently against the door, simply leaning on it to calm herself down somewhat. After re-locking the door, Chloe takes a deep breath to steel herself and turns around, her jaw dropping as she takes Beca in. Her eyes drink the other girl in greedily and she is absolutely certain she has never seen a more beautiful woman than this exquisite and ethereal being.

 

The smaller girl is positioned in front of the mirror, clad in the beautiful emerald dress Chloe picked out for her; her back to the redhead. Her hair falls over her shoulders in light waves and she can see the delicious tensed muscles of the girl’s back in the dim light. The dress itself is tight and hugs the brunette’s curves in all the right places; from what she can see of the girl’s beautiful breasts, down past her hourglass-shaped hips and tight ass, to the little bit of leg she can see through the slit in the bottom of the dress.

 

She looks… stunning… breath-taking… extraordinary.

 

Chloe dares not breathe, fearing that anything louder may scare Beca and break the small moment she allowed herself in order to appreciate the other girl’s beauty.

 

"Becs... you look..." Chloe works her jaw as she finds herself at a loss for words, unable to even finish the sentence.

 

"I know. I know. It looks awful." Beca states bluntly, her voice as emotionless as the look on her face. She spins around to face Chloe, her arms wrapped protectively across her stomach whilst her eyes are busy scanning her own body critically.

 

Chloe finds herself blinking slowly at the unexpected turn of events, not understanding what was going on until Beca's words finally sink in.

 

Shaking herself out of her sudden daze, Chloe straightens her spine and locks her eyes onto Beca's with fiery outrage and anger burning from within them.

 

"No, Beca! Absolutely not! You look _beautiful_!" Chloe can’t help but raise her voice at the other girl, but her blood felt as though it were on fire. How dare Beca belittle the way she looks. How could she not know how damn beautiful she is?

 

Beca gives her a small self-depreciating smile, turning back around to once more face her reflection; her eyes lowering to disparagingly scan her figure once more.

 

Chloe finds her heart breaking inside her chest at the look of utter despair and resignation on Beca’s face; the lack of the usual sparkle that normally shone from within her stormy blues. For the third time in less than forty minutes, she could feel tears prickle behind her eyelids.

 

She felt like such a shitty best friend. There are many things Chloe has regretted, but at the moment, nothing more so than not having told Beca how beautiful she thinks she is from day one. Every now and again was not good enough, not in Chloe’s eyes, and she has a feeling that, from the way Beca is acting, no one else has taken the time to tell her either.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows in deep confusion, Chloe forces herself to think back to when her best friend was dating Jesse. Hadn’t he eased her fears and self-consciousness at all? They had been dating for three years up until a month ago, for God’s sake. Surely Jesse would have complimented Beca’s beauty whenever they had their dates or study sessions. She doesn’t remember Jesse saying anything to Beca in greeting, other than “Becaw!” or “There’s my girl!” _Asshole._

 

Bringing herself back to the present, she startles when she hears Beca speak.

 

"For starters, this dress makes me look fat... all the dresses you’ve picked out for me so far make me look like a beached whale. This one makes my pale skin look even more paler, and I didn’t think that that was possible. It contrasts with my red cheeks, making me look utterly ridiculous. No wonder Jesse hated seeing me in dresses."

 

Words were refusing to land on Chloe’s tongue the longer she listens to Beca speak, but she hopes her violent head shaking is enough to convey her disbelief and adamant refusal to believe what she was hearing. Opening her mouth to say something, anything, Beca cuts her off.

 

"Not only does it make my legs look like sticks, but it also accentuates my knobbly knees and my abnormally large thigh gap... and my ass? Hah! What ass? I can’t see it! It’s like my back goes straight into my legs. Sure it makes my cleavage look fuller, but I can kinda see some of the stretch marks there, which looks so unattractive. And don't even get me started on my-"

 

"-STOP IT!" Chloe's eyes hold a fire in them that Beca has never seen before. She swallows roughly at the sharp command, never having heard her best friend raise her voice quite like that to her before… or to anyone. It was scary. In fact, closest she’d come to hearing Chloe raise her voice was at a party in her Junior Year after a guy had tried to come on to Beca. She’d clearly told him _no_ , and he had taken a hold of her wrist to drag her with him before Chloe had suddenly appeared and told him under no uncertain terms that no means no and to never lay a hand on her, or any other woman, again.

 

She feels a stab of guilt penetrate her heart when she sees the redhead's hands clench into fists, shaking ever so slightly at the pressure of her nails digging into her palm.

 

Chloe’s bottom lip begins to tremble and Beca can see a shimmer in her ocean blues; she finds herself bracing for the eruption she is sure will follow.

 

"How dare you!" Chloe shrieks, her hands flailing as though she doesn’t know what quite to do with them. The brunette is certain she can see wisps of steam being propelled from Chloe’s ears as though a kettle reaching boiling point. _Never make redheads angry,_ she forces herself to keep that promise for future reference.

 

Beca winces.

 

"How dare you stand there and talk shit about yourself!" Chloe had lowered her voice somewhat, but the bite still remains in her words.

 

"But-" Beca is interrupted by Chloe digging into her handbag, her lips pursed, and jaw set in severe determination. After a few moments of awkward silence as Chloe ruffles through her belongings, she suddenly pulls out a... was that a roll of duct tape? 

_Uh-oh._

 

Unfurling the sticky tape, Chloe fiercely tears off a strip and bounds towards Beca, covering her mouth firmly. Shocked by Chloe's actions, the brunette remains rooted to her spot until it sinks in what Chloe had just done. She struggles against the taller woman, outrage and betrayal spreading through her body like a wildfire. _How dare she._

 

Before she could reach up to rip the offending tape from her lips and scream bloody murder at Chloe, the redhead grasps both of her wrists in her hands and holds them quickly behind Beca's back. The brunette continues to struggle against her Co-Captain, genuinely hurt that Chloe was actually physically manhandling her, something she didn’t think would ever happen.

 

The taller woman presses herself into Beca's back, gently resting her chin on Beca's right shoulder. Feeling Beca tense against her, she tilts her mouth close to the other girl’s ear to try and calm her down.

 

"Please don't do this, Beca. I'm sorry to have to restrain you like this, but it is not my intention to hurt you. Please just listen to me, that's all I'm asking."

 

Her eyes lock onto Beca’s through the reflection of the mirror and she feels her heart clench at the hurt swimming in the brunette's pools. Chloe's stomach churns when she realises that she was the reason behind the hurt; the problem is, that this was too important. She couldn’t back down now.

 

Gently pressing kiss into Beca's shoulder first and then her temple, she feels Beca release a deep breath, her body slowly relaxing against her. She tentatively loosens her hold on Beca’s wrists making sure Beca doesn’t jerk away from her and when she’s certain she won’t be going anywhere, she releases them and runs her fingers up the girl’s arms. She feels Beca shiver when she traces gentle and random patterns on her forearms. For a girl who hates being touched, she’s always been putty under her fingertips… not like _that!_

 

"You are so beautiful, Rebeca Mitchell. So very, _very_ beautiful." She hears Beca scoff, and sees the girl roll her eyes in disagreement through the mirror. But once again, Chloe ignores it and ploughs on.

 

" _You_ are the most _beautiful_ woman I have ever met, Beca."

 

She has Beca's full attention now.  _Good_.

 

It was now or never. Chloe knows that she has to get her feelings off her chest. They had been there for too long now. Far too long. So long that she couldn’t even pinpoint when they first appeared, or rather, when her crush turned into full-blown love.

 

Feeling her lower lip tremble with the emotion she was trying, and failing, to hold back, she feels a tear trail down her cheek, alarming Beca.

 

"Hearing you talk about yourself like that, you have no idea what it does to me Beca.” Her voices breaks and she thinks she hears Beca sniffle in response. “It pains my heart to hear those words come from your mouth, and it hurts even more to know that you truly believe them. Your head is feeding your heart lies, Bec...  _lies_. You are not fat. At all. And you wanna know something? Even if your body were bigger, I'd still think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.”

 

She pauses, ensuring that Beca’s eyes were on hers again. “So what if your skin is pale?! It doesn't make you any less of a human being. It makes me want to slather you with enough sun cream to protect you from burning under the sun!" Chloe was half-serious with the last comment, and her heart lightens when she hears a slight giggle come from Beca.

 

Chloe moves her hands up Beca’s arms to her shoulders, before sliding them lightly up her neck and ever so softly cupping her cheeks. Smoothing the pads of her thumbs over the girl’s warm cheekbones, she continues. "As for your cheeks, I happen to love the redness of them. It’s so endearing and it's why I love making you blush so much. Your cheeks are so hot under my hands when I hold them and so soft to touch.”

 

Her fingers stroke the line of her jaw next, Beca’s eyes following their every move intently. “Your jaw is so strong and oh-so-very sexy,” cue the redness on her cheeks again, making Chloe smile. “The way I can tell you’re stressed or angry by the way you grit your teeth and tighten your jaw, it makes me wish I could softy trace it with my fingers and take the stress away from you.” She muses, as though forgetting that she was essentially speaking her mind.

 

Down her jaw and over her collarbones Chloe fingertips travel, Beca’s breath audibly and physically hitching in her throat. “Gorgeous,” she murmurs tenderly pressing a kiss to the back of Beca’s neck.

 

Not wanting to give the poor girl a heart attack, she traces the sides of Beca’s breasts reverently, wistfully. “God, I have no idea where to begin with your breasts.” Pausing momentarily, she decides to let herself have this moment and boldly cups them causing Beca to gasp in surprise but nothing more than that. “These are beautifully full and luscious, and I can never seem to tear my eyes away from them, even now.” She adds as she looks down over Beca’s shoulders to take them in. Catching Beca’s eyes once more, she notes the flush in her cheeks looking a little more like… arousal. _Excellent._

 

She runs her hands down Beca’s hips to rest upon her shapely thighs, her own eyes following the journey. “Your legs are not ‘ _sticks’_ and your knees are not ‘ _knobbly’_. Your legs are slim and so smooth to touch, and I can’t help but stare at them all the time and imagine them wrapped around me,” again with the blush spreading across Beca’s cheeks and down to her collarbone.

_Sexy._

 

“And your knees are so strong, your confident swagger as you walk is just so very _hot!_ My favourite thing about them is I love that the muscle just above your knee twitches when I lay my hand on it during the Bella’s Movie Night when we sit next to each other... and your ass... just _wow_.” She can’t help the huskiness in her voice as she mentions one of her favourite ass…ets of Beca’s. Hearing Beca let out a low groan of appreciation increases her heartrate tenfold. “Throw on a pair of tight skinny jeans and I'm a goner. You in this dress though... talk about stuff from my fantasies."

 

Chloe's eyes glaze over and she doesn’t need a mirror to know that. Thoughts of Beca’s body fills her mind almost all day and all night… 24/7. Beca nudges her before she can lose herself to her thoughts.

 

Beca turns herself around in Chloe’s arms, her own arms wrapping around the taller woman’s neck as though not she doesn’t have the intention of letting go at any point soon. Looking so deeply into her eyes, and seeing the soft smile playing on the edge of her lips; it gives Chloe’s heart the courage to continue speaking the words long engraved into it by Time.

 

"My point is that you are perfect to me, Beca. You see your _flaws_ and think they take away from who you see yourself to be, and all I see is how endearing they all are and how they add up to make the wonderful woman you truly are. You are so beautiful that I can never take my eyes off of you every single second we are together, and yet, when I can, my eyes never stray too far for too long. If you don't love yourself, then let me show you that you are worth loving. Let me show you how beautiful you are to me. I can teach you how to love yourself. Let me show you how to love yourself, by letting me love you. I love you Beca. I love all of you from your stormy eyes all the way down to your little toes; heart, body, soul and mind. All of it. Let me love you."

 

Beca tilts her head up just as Chloe tilts hers down, their foreheads kissing tenderly as their noses rub together lovingly. Their lips but mere inches apart.

 

Beca had spent her life thinking that she would never learn to love herself; that it would be an impossibility. But if Chloe Beale had taught her anything, it’s that if you believe in something, truly believe in it, then anything, even the impossible, is possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe prompt
> 
> @otpdisaster
> 
> Person A, without fail, adamantly interrupting Person B with harsh, self-deprecating comments whenever B tries to give A genuine compliments. Absolutely fed-up one day, Person B covers Person A’s mouth securely with duct tape and passionately lists all the traits they love about A without interference.
> 
> Ps.  
> did anyone find that Castle Quote??


End file.
